Niña
by Albagarnie
Summary: Thranduil encuentra a Tauriel tras La Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos. Cuando la ve llorar, vienen a él recuerdos lejanos... (Este fic participa en el reto 7# Desmarysurizando a Tauriel del foro El Poney Pisador)


Este fic participa en el reto 7# Desmarysurizando a Tauriel, reto del mes de Marzo del foro El Poney Pisador

**Este fic lo tenía ya escrito y sin subir, cuando vi el reto, me pareció que podía probar. No lo hice con el reto en mente y por eso quizá se separa un poco de lo que se pide, pero decidí participar.**

**Un agradecimiento especial a quién hizo el fanart que hay de portada, cuando lo vi me vino la idea para este fic, ****ItanHimitsu en deviantart.**

**Ningún personaje me pertenece.**

* * *

Tan solo dos veces la había visto llorar.

Ella era fuerte, siempre había sido una fiera guerrera. La recordaba luchando entre sus filas, con una habilidad que le permitió convertirse en capitana de la guardia. Él mismo la había instruido, junto a su hijo.

A una muchacha de tal fortaleza, solo un gran dolor podía hacerla llorar.

La primera vez que la había visto, estaba así. Habían pasado seiscientos años, pero nada podría apartar ese recuerdo de su memoria. Unas invasiones habían empezado a azotar el Bosque Negro. Le llegó la noticia de que había ocurrido una escaramuza muy violenta. Fue hacia el lugar donde había sucedido, y allí encontró elfos caídos defendiendo a su gente de las sombras. Cuando se acercó a los cuerpos, vio algo moviéndose en un tronco. Se acercó sigilosamente, y se asomó a la corteza del árbol hueco. Se sorprendió al encontrar ahí a una niña elfa. Estaba encogida, temblaba de miedo, pero trataba de no hacer ruido. Era como si nadie la hubiera avisado de que ya había pasado el peligro.

Metió la mano ahí dentro, y la niña reaccionó con pánico. El rey pudo ver entonces su rostro, sus ojos húmedos y enrojecidos, sus mejillas empapadas. Dijo unas palabras suaves, tratando de tranquilizarla. Mientras le decía que era su rey, que ya estaba a salvo, abrió la corteza y la sacó.

En aquel momento, la niña comenzó a llorar. Cuando el rey la tuvo en sus brazos, liberó todo lo que había estado ocultando en su escondite, en un desconsolado llanto. Ella debía de saberlo, de haber visto todo, que sus padres habían muerto. Thranduil tuvo compasión de ella, y no trató de callarla. Vio que a pesar de haber estado protegida en el tronco estaba herida. La montó con él en su alce y la tapó. La niña no dejó de llorar, hasta que a mitad del camino se durmió. Thranduil la llevó a su palacio, para curarla allí.

Pasó tiempo después de que se sanaran sus heridas, pero ella seguía dolida por la muerte de sus padres. No tenía hogar, y Thranduil le permitió quedarse en el palacio. Más tarde ella empezó a luchar, con un deseo de venganza, y entró en la guardia.

Era una muchacha fuerte. Pero Thranduil nunca olvidaría a la niña dolida que había encontrado escondida en el bosque, ni las veces que la oyó llorar las primeras noches con él.

Ahora, estaba viéndola llorar de nuevo. Y una vez más, era por la pérdida de alguien querido, un dolor que su corazón no podía soportar.

Los primeros años, cada vez que veía a la pequeña huérfana, venía una punzada de dolor a su corazón, la pérdida de la niña le hacía recordar la de su propio padre. Él conocía ese dolor, quizá por eso se compadecía tanto de ella.

Ahora, de nuevo la comprendía.

¿Cómo había podido decirle eso? Que su amor por ese enano no era real… El rey sintió encogerse su corazón cuando la vio, llorando sobre su cuerpo. Había tanto amor en sus tristes ojos… ella moriría por él, aquel breve amor había sido verdadero.

En aquel momento vinieron a su mente los recuerdos de ella y Legolas practicando juntos, con espadas y arcos de entrenamiento. ¿Por qué pensaba ahora en ellos? Quizá, porque su hijo acababa de dejarle. Quizá, porque por primera vez en muchos años, se había atrevido a hablarle a Legolas de su madre.

Cerró los ojos un momento, recordando en el corazón las últimas palabras que había dicho a su hijo.

_Tu madre te quería. Más que a nada. Más que a la vida. _

Te quiero. Más que a nada. Más que a la vida.

Las palabras que no había sido capaz de decir, pero necesitaba que su hijo supiera.

Ahora, ante él tenía a quién había sido casi como una segunda hija. Solo era una niña cuando la llevó con él. Había crecido a su lado, bajo su tutela. Y para Legolas había sido como una hermana.

Cuando creció, y se convirtió en miembro de la guardia, tuvo que guardar las distancias con ella. Pero siempre se encargó de que no le faltara nada. Nunca volvió a hacer nada semejante a cuando iba a su habitación en las noches, para consolarla, cuando solo era una niña recién huérfana. No olvidó el dolor que había visto en ella tras la muerte de sus padres, y siempre trató de que fuera feliz.

Cuando desobedeció sus órdenes y se marchó al lago, sintió un gran dolor, una traición. No supo que ira manejó su corazón en el momento en que decidió desterrarla, pero ahora se arrepentía profundamente. Había sido un acto de amor.

¿Cómo había podido despreciar así la vida de los enanos? ¿Cómo había podido desterrar a Tauriel por salvar a uno?

Ahora todos esos pensamientos habían cambiado, por el amor que veía en ella. Sentía su dolor, lo reconocía, sabía que que solo el amor verdadero podía causar eso.

Lo sabía muy bien, pues él también lo había sufrido. Un dolor que tras la partida de Legolas estaba a flor de piel. Su esposa, la elfa a la que amaría durante toda la eternidad, no importaban los años que pasaran sin ella.

Lo mismo que él sentía por su esposa, tanto amor y tanto dolor, era lo que Tauriel sentía ahora por ese enano. Podía comprenderla tan bien, y en aquel momento se arrepintió de tanto.

Entonces, entre sollozos, la muchacha levantó la cabeza, y lo miró triste y suplicante.

-Si esto es amor, no lo quiero –dijo con una débil y agotada voz-. Quítalo de mí. Por favor.

Thranduil dio un paso hacia ella. La miró con unos ojos llenos de compasión, brillantes de unas lágrimas que ya se había creado cuando su hijo lo dejó.

La muchacha bajó la cabeza, con un nuevo sollozo.

-¿Por qué duele tanto?

Thranduil ya conocía esa respuesta, porque él también había vivido aquello, y porque podía ver el auténtico amor que había en el corazón de la elfa.

Sintió la necesidad de ir de nuevo junto a ella, de tenderle la mano y sacarla de ahí, llevarla a su palacio y estar junto a ella hasta que se curaran sus heridas y su dolor, tal como había hecho la primera vez.

Tenía que mostrarle que veía que ella amaba a aquel enano, que su amor era real, y que él la perdonaba y se disculpaba por todo lo que había ocurrido.

Pero en aquel momento, solo dio respuesta a su pregunta, una respuesta que conocía muy bien.

-Porque era verdadero.

* * *

**Bueno, ahora en esta nota de autor quiero hacer una confesión: Thranduil me caía mal. No sé, era un personaje que no me agradaba (sólo me gustaba su corona). Pero luego van y me ponen ESTA escena en la última película y ESA escena cerca del final del libro y yo me quedé como LO SIENTOOOO TToTT Y ahora lo amo.**


End file.
